


Meta Compilation: Let's talk about Jackson

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From fanfictionfridge Blog, Meta Essay, meta gifset, warning for flashing gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: An ongoing compilation of meta essays and gifsets that I've created to critically analyze Jackson Whittemore's character.





	1. The myth of exclusively using surnames

**Author's Note:**

> I _will_ delete comments that devolve into ad hominem attacks on me or on Jackson. If you can't handle my opinions without going off, then you don't deserve my patience.

I’ve done some snooping in the [Teen Wolf transcripts](http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewforum.php?f=137), which documents every line of dialogue from the show.

It feels intuitive that Jackson would refer to Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski by their surnames. However, after analyzing his actual lines from seasons 1 and 2, this is what I got:

For Scott, it’s a mixed bag. Jackson seems to gravitate towards “McCall” in casual conversation, but there’s plenty of instances of him switching it up. Whenever he’s scared, like when he sees a dark figure in Night School, or trying to drive a point, such as testing Scott’s hearing from across the lunchroom, he uses “Scott.” Sometimes he even switches in a single conversation, like on the benches in Wolf’s Bane when he goes from “That's all you get, Scott” to “Oh, come on, McCall.“ On top of that, Jackson _always_ says “Scott” when speaking with Allison.

For Stiles, surprisingly, there are ZERO incidents of Jackson calling him “Stilinski.” Most of the dialogue in which Jackson says “Stiles” is actually toward Sheriff Stilinski, so it wouldn’t make sense for him to use the surname. However, when Jackson realizes he’s locked up in the prison van, he shouts, “Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!” If that’s not a glaring distinction, I don’t know what is. And above all else, “Stiles” is a nickname, meaning Jackson doesn’t just call him by first name, he calls him by the same nickname everyone else does.

It’s an interesting revelation that makes me rethink my own interpretation of Jackson’s character.


	2. Dumb Jock Myth

There’s many characters in Teen Wolf who I feel are misunderstood. The hill I’m willing to die on is defending Jackson Whittemore against allegations that he’s a dumb jock, a bully, and an abusive boyfriend.

Jackson isn’t dumb. He may never be a rocket scientist like Lydia, but he’s good at connecting the dots when he’s not obsessing over Scott McCall ~~’s dick~~. It took him less than two seconds to realize the Argents were werewolf hunters because he knew Argent means silver in French and silver kills werewolves. In fact, during parent-teacher conference, Mr. Harris – yes, the serial killing puppy kicker Chemistry teacher – says, “Jackson’s a highly motivated student. In fact, I’d describe him as ‘unusually driven.’” That’s the opposite of a meatheaded jock.

Jackson isn’t a bully either. He’s aggressive, and he’s certainly out for blood once Scott becomes better than him, but he’s never gone out of his way to harass anyone on a whim. Sure, in the opening scene of the pilot he smacks Scott’s ass with his Porsche car door, but we never see Jackson _want_ to hurt people for the sake of an ego boost. He pretty much ignores anyone not worth his time.

Jackson’s especially not an abusive boyfriend. He’s _abrasive_ , yes, but that’s to everyone always. We only ever see him yell at Lydia _once_ – after they already broke up. And he’s aware that he’s in the wrong, especially later when she later invites him to her birthday party, he calmly says, “You don’t want me there. _Trust me_.” Jackson is definitely hurtful, but he’s not abusive.


	3. Jackson is a closeted bisexual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The gifs used in this specific essay are not mine, which I'll amend eventually, but for the time being I'm keeping what I had up on Tumblr)

Jackson Whittemore exists in a world where there’s no homophobia (by [Word of God](http://www.advocate.com/print-issue/current-issue/2013/11/12/why-teen-wolf-orientation-blind-utopia)). His best friend is openly gay, and everyone’s chill with gay/mixed clubs. Gay is as normal as straight. [Ironic considering Colton Haynes was forced to become closeted during his two seasons of Teen Wolf.]

So let’s examine what made Jackson bisexual before the s6 cameo retcon and why he’d be in the closet within this gay-accepting world if he were an autonomous person (as opposed to just a character filling a role).

###  **Were there signs before s6 that Jackson is bisexual?**

I would argue Yes.

 

> _“I’m everyone’s type.”_

The infamous words of a narcissist. But also the words of someone who may be open to getting it on with more than one gender.

To put this phrase into context, Jackson is telling Danny (his gay best friend) that he must be Danny’s type because he’s everyone’s type. In the same vein, Stiles, who a lot of people read as bisexual, has a similar interaction with Danny, though with far less self-esteem:

 

> _“Do you [Danny] find me attractive?”_

We could probably discuss the homophobic microaggression of supposedly-straight men constantly questioning whether gay guys are into them, but that’s beyond this post. Instead, let’s try to read these interactions as Jackson, and Stiles, seeking validation in being able to get with men through a guy who always gets with men.

To further expand on Jackson liking more than one gender, we have a moment in Heart Monitor where a sickly Jackson, who’d just come from having a horrifying hallucination of a werewolf claws coming out of his mouth, greeting Allison in the hallway. During their exchange, he says:

 

> _“I really like you [Allison]... and Scott. I really, I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me.”_

You could say Jackson’s just being loopy and/or manipulative, but you could also say the sickness has lowered his inhibitions, making him capable of expressing exactly why he’s upset at Scott (he feels something’s been stolen from him) and that he actually _like likes_ Allison *and* Scott--and wants them to like him--in spite of his aggressions.

Then there’s this gem:

On one hand, Jackson’s being possessed by Matt during his dance with Erica and Isaac, so it’s hard to say where his head is when he looks at Isaac. But on the other, since we see Jackson use “we” later on in the scene, there’s clearly a part of himself still somewhere in there... that’s not afraid to look Isaac in the eye while grinding it up.

###  **So why wouldn’t Jackson be out about liking men if everyone is fine with Danny being gay?**

Well, there’s this thing called biphobia. It’s different from homophobia. 

 

> Stiles: _“_ _You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don’t you Danny boy?”_

**Biphobia is assuming there are two teams (liking men vs liking women) and you should only be playing for one of them. Therefore, the idea of liking men *and* women is akin to playing both sides, aka cheating the system.**

For example, here's a biphobic view of a bisexual man- If you’re with a woman, you’re straight. If you’re with a man, you’re gay. If you used to be with women but you’re now with a man, you’ve become gay. If you express that you like men while being with a woman, you’re either about to leave her for the closest man or looking for a threesome. In fact, threesomes are the only way to prove you like both men and women because you’re with a man and a woman simultaneously.

In a biphobic world, if Jackson is a guy always concerned with his image, he’ll absolutely choose one team over the other *and* be aggressively vocal about it. Since he’s involved with Lydia, he’s landed on Team Straight. It doesn’t matter that his best friend is openly gay because Jackson can no longer afford to express his own attraction to men.

One of the few reasons we “know” this world isn’t homophobic is because we constantly get straight guys being besties with guy guys, to show that the straight folks are cool with gays. But if the “straight” guy is capable of being into men, then questions arise about what he’s doing with his gay bestie behind closed doors. We already get sexually charged subtext from Jackson stressing he’s attractive to everyone including Danny, imagine if Jackson was out about liking men during that moment.

Additionally, people wouldn’t take Jackson’s relationship with Lydia seriously. Regardless of why Jackson and Lydia are together, it’s obvious they’re committed to one another, even if the reasons may be superficial (see note below). If people knew Jackson was also sexually attracted to men, not only would they suppose he’s cheating on Lydia with Danny but they’ll also start saying the three of them are having threesomes. Biphobia is so pervasive that, as long as Jackson is with Lydia, the very reminder that he can like men is more damning than him getting extra friendly with Allison.

**It’s far easier for Jackson to make himself appear Straight™ so he never has to defend his platonic friendship with Danny or romantic partnership with Lydia. That’s how someone lands in a bisexual closet.**

\--

(Note: Jackson has a sense of commitment. He doesn’t flirt with Allison on a whim, he does it to mess with Scott. When he realizes his dating life has the potential to expand, he breaks up with Lydia instead of going behind her back. It’s not an ideal situation, but it shows he’s an all-or-nothing guy. If he were to find a new person, he’d commit to them instead.)

 


	4. Dropped Arc Theory: Jackson is Peter's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gifs are mine; the commentary is by a fellow Tumblr user

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_like father, like son_ **

> \+ [@phynali](https://tmblr.co/m46e7Ho7mAUUt9mK_DIdTtQ)’s amazing addition:
> 
> In case people don’t realize…
> 
> Malia wasn’t in the show’s original plan. Jackson was going to be Peter’s long-lost kid. That was part of why the scratch on the back of his neck from Derek started giving him flashes of memory of the Hale house in S1, feelings of familiarity, and why they went into detail about how he was adopted. It’s also endemic to some of this storyline in S2. Meanwhile, Peter thinks his children were all burned to death in the fire.
> 
> When the actor for Jackson left the show for Arrow, they didn’t want to give up the “Peter has a long lost child” story so they shoe-horned Malia in instead.
> 
> Meanwhile, part of Malia’s arc also came in from a different place. Since they lost the actress for Erica and gave Erica’s plotline to Cora (literally the writers have admitted to doing this, straight down to not changing lines) then lost the actress for Cora, I’m pretty sure they gave that “female archetype” role to Malia next. The writers intended for Erica to be Stiles’s love interest but it kept getting passed around until it landed (somewhat disastrously imo) onto Malia.
> 
> **Anyway long story short:** Teen Wolf Season 1 had a plan, and when losing actors screwed up their plans, they never managed to re-configure their story in a way that was anything nearly so good as what they started out with.


	5. Headcanon: If Jackson stayed for s3

**Anonymous asked:**  How do you think the plot of 3b would have been if Colton had stayed on the show and they revealed Jackson was Peter’s kid? I think about it a lot cuz when Haynes left they tried to maintain that plot with Malia; and while I love her it always felt very forced

* * *

 

I didn’t like Malia at first, but she grew on me. All my headcanons now include her even if she was created to make up for dropped arcs.

With that said, I think the reveal of Jackson being Peter’s kid would have happened in 3A if Haynes stayed on the show. 

I actually have a theory that Haynes was only given 12 episodes because he was going to get killed off at the end of 3A. There’s speculation that the alpha pack was originally meant to come for the kanima, and I feel like Deucalion would have seduced Jackson with the idea that he could become alpha. Add to that the former alpha Peter’s son angle, and it’s a recipe for Jackson fucking up severely. I feel like he’d then be made to redeem himself in a way that’s very similar to Aiden, aka dying a noble death.

However, my self-indulgent headcanon is that Stiles would have stopped Jackson from hitting rock bottom if Jackson ever stayed in Beacon Hills. I'll elaborate on that in the next Chapter of this AO3 Archive for Jackson.

The main thing that I believe would have happened if Jackson was part of season three, whether for half or full, is that he’d finally get closure with his heritage and his rivalry with Scott. For starters, Scott and Jackson could bond over Peter being a shitty sire, especially because alpha!Peter tried to mind control Scott into killing his friends. And then if Jackson were around through season 6A, maybe his relationship with Peter would finally move in the right direction, much like Peter and Malia’s.

The biggest difference would, of course, be Jackson’s relationship with Derek. Derek would have another family member in his life, which would make him protective of Jackson in spite of previously trying to kill him. I’m actually surprised at the lack of Derek & Malia content, but if it were Jackson, maaaan, the cousin drama™. Derek torn between his need for family and it being _Jackson_.


	6. Headcanon: Jackson & Stiles if Jackson hadn't left Beacon hills

**Roachbugg asked:** If Jackson hadn't left Beacon hills. How do you think things would have changed. And looking at the question through a Stackson lense what would be different in Stiles and Jackson's relationship? Would Jackson stop the restraining order? Or keep it out of spite for awhile?

* * *

 

At first, Jackson would try to make it work with Lydia. He’d work extra hard to be the best version of himself, trying to amend for his past mistakes, and Lydia would hold him accountable every step of the way. He’d also grudgingly drop the restraining order after Lydia prods him about it, considering this is her new group of friends and he should make nice. Eventually the two of them fall into their old habits, despite both of them claiming they’ve changed, and Stiles would be the first to point it out. **  
**

When the alpha pack arrives, Deucalion would try to seduce Jackson with power, probably pit him against Aiden, like “if you kill Aiden, you become the sort of alpha that Lydia really wants.” Meanwhile, Derek would be taking responsibility like “I don’t care anymore about your stubborn lone wolf shit, the alpha pack wants us dead and you’re my beta, we’re stronger together.”

Stiles wouldn’t let Jackson out of his sight because he’d realize Jackson’s still a danger to himself. And unlike Isaac, who bites back, Jackson is all bark, ultimately listening to whatever Stiles has to say. Eventually Jackson would catch himself listening to Stiles over Lydia, and he’d slowly realize he doesn’t hate himself as much when he’s with Stiles. In fact, Stiles doesn’t really need any convincing that Jackson is great; he knows perfectly well Jackson is arrogant hot shit, and he prefers Jackson to be truthful over perfect.

When Jackson breaks up with Lydia a second time, she tries to get back at him by dating Aiden, but he’s not feeling the sting. And when Stiles freaks out over being a virgin who needs sex asap, Jackson wouldn’t kid around like Danny; he’d make sure Stiles lost his virginity in every possible way.

By the time Scott becomes alpha, Jackson’s rage is dampened by Stiles seeing him as good enough. Jackson unwittingly joins Scott’s pack because it’s where Stiles is, and Stiles is all about Jackson resolving his shit with Scott. Frankly, Jackson prefers Scott because Scott never plays mind games with him or tries to pull rank.

Stiles and Jackson’s casual sex thing during s3A would ultimately get tested in s3B, but Jackson understands fugue states and he’d probably become a pillar of sanity for Stiles. This is around their relationship turns into something real and emotionally stable. And by s4, they’d be outright dating.

Because that’s totally what would have happened if Jackson never left.


	7. Heartcanon: Jackson coming out as bi

**[Rainofbrokenpromise](https://rainofbrokenpromise.tumblr.com/) asked:** How does Jackson come out of the Closet as Bi? to his parents, the pack, his friends outside the pack and the rest of the school?

* * *

 

Jackson doesn’t start in the closet.

When he’s a toddler, he has playdates with Isaac, and they pretend they’re married. Jackson’s parents think it’s adorable and keep pictures of the weddings and families Jackson and Isaac create.

Jackson has his falling out with Isaac after he finds out he’s adopted, right around kindergarten.

And that’s around the time he meets Danny. They bond over liking boys, and when bullies go after Danny, Jackson confronts them and beats them up. Later when the same bullies try to start shit by claiming Jackson and Danny are together as more than friends, Jackson gloats like ‘you’re just jealous you can’t have a piece me,’ which shuts them right up.

It’s when Jackson starts dating Lydia that things get tricky. Danny’s out and proud by then, but Jackson doesn’t want anyone to get any ideas about his fidelity to Lydia. He knows better than to talk about wanting other girls, and that starts applying to boys as well.

He never _hides_ that he’s attracted to more than one gender, but it’s on a need to know basis. In 01x06, Heart Monitor, he’s woozy from wolfsbane poisoning and horrible hallucinations when he admits to Allison that he likes her _and_ Scott. And in 02x04, Abomination, he’s very comfortable being “everyone’s type.”

Jackson and Lydia’s exchange in 06x20, Wolves of War, when she says “I thought you’d never figure it out” – that’s not about Jackson figuring out his sexuality but about him realizing he’s into Ethan. Because Jackson and Lydia both always knew Jackson was bi without either of them having to say it. Except Ethan is Danny’s ex, so Jackson kept his distance due to bro code. Eventually, though, he had to admit to himself that he’s hot for Ethan, and Lydia’s just like _finally_. (shut up, that’s how I’m headcanoning it xD)


	8. Heartcanon: Jackson DOES care about Isaac

The thing about Jackson knowing Isaac’s abused is we only get a moment of him being dismissive: 

> **Sheriff:** Listen to me, you're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?
> 
> **Jackson:** Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him. 
> 
> **Sheriff:** Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone? 
> 
> **Jackson:** Nope. It's not my problem.

But _why_ is he dismissive?

* * *

Jackson “All The Micro-expressions of Lying" Whittemore

* * *

Imagine Jackson and Isaac living across from one another and becoming friends as toddlers. They are as tight as Scott and Stiles. It changes once Jackson finds out he’s adopted. They’re about to finish kindergarten when Jackson starts burning bridges. He feels cheated and betrayed, and he becomes distant toward Isaac. He doesn’t know what’s real anymore, and he blames himself for the death of his birth parents.

Jackson and Isaac have a falling out. Isaac becomes friends with Matt while Jackson meets the transfer kid, Danny. And Danny manages to mellow Jackson out from his adoption angst.

In fourth grade, Isaac’s mom dies, and Mr. Lahey starts to change. In fifth grade, Matt nearly drowns and he stops hanging out with Isaac. In sixth grade, Isaac’s brother dies and his dad’s become a full-fledged psycho. Isaac closes in on himself, keeping his head down and mouth shut. He always has bruises, and Jackson hears the fighting from across the street.

Jackson tries to approach Isaac, and Isaac lashes out at him. Isaac doesn’t want anything to do with Jackson and his pity. Jackson thinks Mr. Lahey is a freak, and he calls Isaac a freak too because hating Isaac is easier than feeling the pain of their broken friendship.

So Jackson watches from afar, and he becomes desensitized. He doesn’t know what to do other than put Isaac in the foster system, and he doesn’t want to be held responsible for even more misery in Isaac’s life. It should be the adults who fix this matter, and it’s not his fault that all the adults in Isaac’s life are failing him. 

When Jackson admits he’s always known Mr. Lahey was an abuser, it comes with years of pent up frustration. He refuses to see it as his problem. He wasn’t the only neighbor or classmate or human interaction. This shouldn’t be on his shoulders just because he fucked up a friendship. Isaac can fend for himself now. What they had is dead and gone.


	9. Headcanon: Why Jackson is still part-kanima

**[Kilgharrah](https://kilgharrah-thegreatdragon.tumblr.com/) asked:** You know what I haven't seen discussed? The fact that they kept Jackson part kanima in the show. It bothers me because I see a lot of fics about how Jackson helps Stiles get over the Nogitsune...but in canon, Jackson has to deal with that part of himself. Like, I need to discuss how he gets over that mentality. If we stick with canon, the argument "the kanima wasn't you" is no longer valid in a way. He had to deal with knowing he's still part kanima, and that just hasn't left my mind.

* * *

 

That’s an excellent observation.

Jackson became the kanima due to an identity crisis that’s never resolved in canon. It’s part of the reason why I don’t buy that Lydia’s love actually saved him because she wasn’t the reason he became kanima in the first place (she was simply the reason Jackson assumed his body rejected the bite).

Jackson wasn’t himself while he was the kanima because he had other people in his head pulling the strings. But the kanima is still a manifestation of his darkest self. And in a way, canon is right to keep Jackson part kanima because his core identity is still unknown. He never got closure about his heritage. He’s never shown expressing love toward his adoptive parents. Jackson has merely evolved into a kanima with control over his own mind.

There’s similarities between Stiles being used by the nogitsune and Jackson being used by Matt and Gerard. And we have plenty of stories in which Jackson consoles Stiles, who blames himself for not closing the door to his mind and for letting the nogitsune in. But we really need more stories in which Stiles consoles Jackson in return. Because Jackson turned himself into the kanima (him being controlled by sociopaths was circumstantial), and he likely blames himself for everything that happened as a result of his mistake. If Stiles can find a way to forgive him, then maybe he can finally put his own guilt to rest.

As it stands, with Jackson being part kanima, he’s likely still carrying that guilt around, just better repressed. And, frankly, Ethan calling his tail gross can be interpreted as Ethan finding that part of him gross. Jackson’s ego just happens to have grown back enough to withstand the jabs. It’s really sad when you think about it. Jackson has settled into this life because he doesn’t know any better. He’s so used to not being enough that it’s become normal.

I have strong feelings about the finale being a tragedy wrapped up to look like everything’s okay.


	10. Matt assaults Allison using Jackson's body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of an Ask and a meta gifset I made on the same topic.

**Anonymous asked:**  I think a lot of people forget when Jackson is basically possessed by Matt, that it isn’t Jackson. Yeah, his character in season one was that of ‘bully’ but later on, it isn’t Jackson and I think people can tell the shift between Jackson and Matt’s Kanima because Jackson is arrogant- sure- but he wouldn’t physically harm someone, and or force himself to do anything. But most anti-Jackson fans are using when. Matt had him possessed as his characterization.

* * *

 

I’m under the impression that people who actually care about the subtleties of Jackson’s character would notice the change in behavior and be suspicious, much like Allison, whereas people who *want* to see him as scum would just write it off as part of his scummy behavior. 

There’s a whole subsection of the fandom that subscribes to the idea that Jackson was physically abusive to Lydia while they dated (extrapolated from that one verbally abusive scene after they’d already broken up and Jackson’s physicality with Scott). So, logically, Matt’s abusive behavior matches Jackson’s perceived behavior if someone really want to interpret Jackson in the worst possible light.

Mostly, I’m just saddened to see so many Jallison gifsets that use this scene just because Jackson’s character is in physical contact with Allison in a sexually tense way. They already have two kissing scenes that were entirely based on Scott’s imagination, which I’m on the fence about. But the scene in the shower has gross context on multiple levels that I’m just *sigh*. I can’t bring myself to reblog any Jallison gifset that includes this shower scene, and I wanna spread awareness of the context so people can maybe reconsider using it in the future.

* * *

 


	11. Heartcanon: Jackson's bicycle

One of the major things that bothers me about Teen Wolf is how they screw up everyone’s age because they just NEED the aesthetic of a car.

In America, the youngest age at which you can get your driver’s license is sixteen. Technically, you can get a _driver’s permit_ before sixteen, but that requires a licensed adult in the car with you, which is limiting if you’re gonna have supernatural adventures you’re trying to hide from your guardians. Can’t have Derek or Peter or Chris riding along all the time. Or you could, but that’s a fanfic plot bunny.

Based on the American school system -- if we’re not talking about someone who’s a year behind or was [prevented](https://www.reference.com/education/average-age-freshman-sophomore-junior-senior-d9f715dbfc5e75e0) from starting kindergarten with everyone else -- kids only BEGIN to turn 16 during the spring semester of sophomore year. This way, kids reach 18 at some time between the end of senior year and start of college year (I would know, I’m a July baby).

One of the first scenes of Teen Wolf is Jackson driving up in his douche-mobile and being douchey to Scott on the first day of spring semester. Jackson’s canon birthday (June 15th) means he shouldn’t be sixteen until the END of sophomore year. This scene only works if he’s driving up for junior year.

Stiles has a worse problem. [His birthday is April 8th](http://leatherandwolfsbane.tumblr.com/post/69872420789/teen-wolf-character-birthdays-ages-special). His Sheriff of a father would never let him (legally) drive his Jeep until AFTER the events of Season 2 conclude, which [ends in March](http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Paul.rea/Teen_Wolf_Timeline). All those pivotal scenes with his Jeep? Yeah, it’s a shame.

Honestly, if the show wasn’t so bent on prolonging their character’s time in high school, the timeline could have just been moved up a year and avoided this mess.

Also, this makes me wonder sort of bikes Stiles and Jackson would have had before they got their cars... 

I’m thinking Stiles on a hand-me-down mountain Schwinn 

and Jackson on a [Batavus](http://www.bikeshophub.com/blog/2007/05/24/four-batavus-models-now-available-in-the-states/) sounds about right

MAKE IT SO, PEOPLE


	12. Jackson is just Extra™

This scene is so Extra™

Like, how do we get Jackson’s attention? Slam his locker in his face.

Jackson's reaction to being asked for anything? Time to ship Sciles: “Screw you. You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other.”

WHAT KIND OF TEAM CAPTAIN DOESN’T SEE THE OPENING ON HIS RIGHT???  ~~Stiles is judging you so hard, Jackson~~

~~~~

And Jackson plows right through ~~his feelings~~ anyway


	13. Jackson "NSFW" Whittemore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not saying Jackson’s scenes feel pornographic… I’m not not saying it either

###  **BONUS:**

(see: his shorts)


	14. He has a tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to Jackson having a tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm partial to Stiles being annoyed at not knowing more about the tail's functions xD)


	15. Heartcanon: Sex positions

**Demonzdust asked:** What are Jackson’s favorite and least favorite positions?

* * *

 

Jackson’s favorite position is his face mashed up against a surface, a firm hand gripping the back of his neck, his ass getting plowed as he’s told over and over how good and perfect he is. He has to feel that no matter how much he struggles, the other person has him. He can safely surrender to their desires, knowing that the more of himself he gives up, the more he’ll receive _everything_ he could have ever wanted.

He doesn’t have a least favorite position… as long as the other person doesn’t let him take charge. Whether he’s top or bottom, he need to be told what to do and how to do it because he absolutely hates doing guesswork. Guesswork leaves him open to being _wrong_. And the best position is always being right.


	16. Jydia v. Jallison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lydia: "I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don’t date losers."_


	17. Caring about Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People like to remember that one time Jackson yelled in Lydia’s face, but they seem to forget that one time he sincerely tried saving her from himself (2x09, Party Guessed)


	18. Meme: Jackson's arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meme'd my Jackson feels


End file.
